New Beginnings
by Carmenisimmune
Summary: Kaelan is a troubled 15 year old, healing from irreparable physical and emotional wounds. Soon enough she meets a certain group of people that may or may not change her life for good. But like most good things, it ends. Please read, favourite and comment :) If anyone can be bothered, I suck at making covers, if you have any ideas I would gladly take them :)


**AN: So I swore to myself I would never write one of these cliché high school stories and now I am eating my words. This one might be a bit different though** **J** **If this sucks I am deleting it.**

I walk through the halls of California State High. Not exactly ready for a new school year at a new school. The bells sounding, new freshmen squealing, I might have earphones in but they are and always will be really loud.

I could feel the stares that I was getting. Can't a new kid ever go unnoticed? It's probably because I was dressed in all black and just looked emo. Don't worry, I don't classify as emo. In any way. I just like black. A lot. I don't think I have another colour (aside from the occasional grey) in my wardrobe.

It was fall, aside from winter my favourite season. I look out at the courtyard where the leaves from the trees were falling in bliss. My jacket sliding slightly off my shoulders, my backpack hanging down at my lower back. My long brown hair dip dyed red at the ends was naturally wavy, most of the time I can't be bothered with it being so thick. All my makeup is minimal if any. I tuck a strand of hair behind my ear, having to check the piercing in the top lobe. I had only gotten it recently, it was still strange to feel it there and see it for that matter.

I look down at my converse scared to look up, normally I was confident. Too confident maybe. My whisper was equal to someone's normal voice. I was outspoken, the nerd or book worm of the class. But not this time. This time it was a new start. This time things would be different. Last year things got unbearable.

I had people lining up to tease me and have a go at me. You could call it bullying. I had broken, I cracked. I finally fought back. It was a bad day, my anxiety levels were through the roof. In the past I was in and out of psychotic episodes. Bipolar. Anxiety. Depression. High Functioning. These terms I had heard almost too often. I would go from crazy happy and then spiral into times darker than imaginable. It was my fault my parents split. It was all my fault. The amount of psychologists I had seen was incredible, I probably held the world record. It was my fault that I went from living with my parents to my grandparents.

When the incident happened I did a small stint at Juvenile Prison. That was the last time I saw any of my family. I guess that was partially my choice, I wasn't ready to face the truth. Now after school I was to go to a new home. I had been dropped off at school by the state officials and that was that. I was nowhere near stable, unstable was an understatement. But I was slowly recovering, as much as one could from the irreparable damage. The thing that bothers me the most is that I actually had a future before the stint, before it was official. Yes, I still had opportunities but I will most likely be working for Target for the rest of my life. This was permanent and irreparable.

I looked back at my map of the school attempting to find my way to my locker, finding my classes would be a whole new task. My locker, number 48 was empty ready for me. I look at my room, NB204. I don't know what it means. Lost. I was extremely lost. I dare to look around. Then a boy a year or so older walks up to me, or at least I thought he was. I went to talk to him. It turns out his locker was next to mine. Whoops. I backed away.

That didn't mean he didn't notice. "Hey." He says, his voice surprisingly deep.

"Um hi?" I am so awkward.

"The name is Newt."

"Kaelan." I had always liked my name, it was unique. The only downside was that I could never find any merch with my name on it. I had always wanted one of those cool cups that were all soft and colourful.

"Nice to meet you, Kaylin?"

"Kaelan, don't worry it's a common mistake." I say in all honesty.

"Do you need help getting to class after Home Group?"

"Um yeah that'd be great."

"Ok so you are obviously in my Home Group, hence the locker placement." I guess I am not the most awkward person here after all.

"Okkk." I drag the 'k' out, out of confusion.

We walk in silence to NB204, the noise from the other students droning out my thoughts. Of course the minute I walked into that classroom there were more stares.

"I assume you are new."

 **AN: OK so please tell me what you think. I am not sure if I should add more characters from other fandoms and make it a crossover book… so please tell me if it is any good so I can KNOW. And then I shall be Yoda.**


End file.
